


I Know That Look.

by Schonste (Churchwarden)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churchwarden/pseuds/Schonste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nog makes a casual observation to his bro-man, Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That Look.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crush.

Jake nudges his short companion with an elbow. “Nog. What’re you staring at? We’re supposed to be studying, remember?”   
  
Nog’s head whips around so fast his hand comes up to steady his spinning noggin. “I wasn’t staring!” he hisses innocently, though his voice drops down. “At least, not as much as that Cardassian is.”  
  
Jake finally follows Nog’s gaze and just looks a little confused. “Nog, Garak hasn’t looked over here one time. Why don’t you leave him alone?”  
  
“It’s not me he’s staring at.” Nog starts laughing. “The humon. He’s staring at him like you stare at the Dabo girls.”  
  
“Me?” Jake laughs, shoving his friend lightly. “I think you mean you¬—wait. Dr. Bashir…Dabo…girls?”  
  
“I don’t get it,” Nog says, folding his arms with annoyance. “When we get caught staring like that, Odo makes us leave the girls alone!”  
  
A strange expression settles over Jake’s face, then he just grins. “I think their staring is a little more consensual than yours is.”  
  
“Than mine!? You were with me every time..!”  
  
With Nog’s attention now on his friend, he didn’t catch the narrow-eyed glance in his direction, and then a slightly bemused smirk growing around the words, “What were you saying, Doctor?”


End file.
